Twilight's Call
by Fixed-Fire
Summary: A lost soul trying to get back home, encounters peace but how long will that last I'll give you a hint... not long at all. Once again he must save another world, but is it any different? Suck poopy at summaries, so please read summary inside. read and re


**Twilight's calling**

**Summary of Doom: **

Anymoo, This story kinda takes place in a confusing era. It's been 8 years since the events of Ocarina of Time, after his in encounters in Majora's Mask. Trying to return to Hyrule Link finds himself in a small village where he finds a peaceful and normal life, slowly letting go of his duties as the hero of time. Everything is going spiffy when news of a creeping darkness slowly covering the world around them appears, the village leader entrusted Link to recover the 6 Relics of the neighboring realms and bringing them to the temple of Eris in order to cleanse the land. As he heads out he soon finds out that the darkness is closer he had imagined becoming enveloped by it, a strange transformation takes place… help from a mysterious group of characters pushes Link across uncharted lands bringing him back to his destiny and the truth the darkness.

Okies so this is my second fic but in a completely different genre so I can hopefully adapt and make the things out the best I can, .

I dunno if anybody has figured it out yet but this is actually very similar to the upcoming Zelda installment 'Twilight Princess', I took the idea of the story in to my own hands and tried to think of what it will be like with my own things added to it, think of it as something to occupy your minds till the actual twilight princess comes out . As well I included a character I made myself to cameo in this story because she fits very well in to the picture. Well hope you enjoi…

O yeah and the disclaimer is that I don't own Legend of Zelda, but I'm sure as hell obsessed with it… doesn't that count for something --. And Arq is my character so no stealsies, as well I have a really crappy character design of her http/ I small preview of what is to come in the story. So read and review because I might not continue if there's no one reading the damn thing .

- new area or state of mind

"normal dialog"

_"Thoughts"_

Introduction: Echoes of the Heart

A young elfish boy stood in front of a darkened forest. He seemed to hesitate on entering as a distant echo could be heard… a howl of an untamable beast that lurked somewhere beyond the entrance. The boy took a deep breathe pulling out his small sword and Deku shield and taking a step into the woods.

"Just remember beyond this, Hyrule, my home…" the boy sighed as he staggered through the darkness.

Walking along the beaten path he couldn't help but have the feeling a being watched whether it was by passive or aggressive eyes it was creepy none the less.

"Stupid Navi, why did she have to leave me? Its all her fault that I got lost and now have to walk through this freaky forest… and she's still are nowhere to be found, what did I do to deserve this," the boy huffed trying to keep his mind calm and not concentrated on the eyes eagerly watching him.

It was useless though because as soon as he felt his heart beat slowly down, a branch snapped mere inches from where he was walking by. The boy jumped back against a tree as he heard a deep growling from with the spiked bushes across from him, a pair shinning sapphire orbs staring at the young boy.

Paralyzed in fear, something he rarely ever experienced. He managed to yell at the beast attempting to scare it away; "Look I know you are there, what do you want?" he tried to control the shaking in his voice but it was out of his control.

Weird enough it seemed to have worked as he could hear the creature moving away and the blue orbs fading into the shadows. The boys heart eased as he propped himself off the ground and began to walk again, but only a few steps up the road he noticed the beast did not leave but was actually following him. Out of the corner of his eye he watched the blue orbs sway beside him. He picked up some speed, running along the broken path which became more and more barren as he picked up speed until the thick forest ended and the moon light shone down on his blonde hair as he sped across the opening, the beast closely by his side but not making any attempt in attacking.

Finally the boy came to a quick halt on the edge of the small lake. Kneeling by the water he observed the area around him then noticed movement in the tall grass to his right. Lying flat on the ground and closing his eyes he listened to the beats of the soil as the creature seemed confused to his where-a-bouts then the movement stopped. Cautiously lifting his head he looked in to the water, rippling from the soft wind. Eventually the water cleared and the boy's eyes widened as the creature seemed to be standing above him.

"Why don't you leave me alone," he had had enough and was ready to face the thing that was following him.

Blue eyes met and a pain began to rise in the boy's chest. Just staring at it was damaging to his heart but why? It bent down towards the boy, the pain growing as it came nearer until is was only the eyes that could be seen.

"Tell me… are you afraid…?" a low growling voice came from the beast's mouth.

He couldn't respond the pain was too great.

"Answer me… Link!" it growled as the boy screamed out in pain.

"Link! Link… Link?"

"Ah! What?" A pair of blue eyes widened as the world around him came clearer from the blur of awakening, two silhouettes stood in front of him. Squinting to make out the faces he let out a sigh of relief, _"It's only Chu and Kyn"._

"Hehehe you fell asleep during the job again." a young girl with light brown hair giggle looking down at the tired and now annoyed young man, in his late teens.

"Yeah nice going Link, we're not paying to doze off and let all of our moomooes go." A boy with auburn hair to his right whined, poking Link with a thin stick, obviously what they had been trying to use to wake up they're sleeping friend.

"_Was this the pain I was feeling before?"_ Link thought to himself.

"What's wrong 'long ears'?" the boy asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"No. Just another strange dream." He replied getting up from his resting place and stretching, "well better get back to work then, anyone up from helping me…" he turned around to see the two were gone and only the stick was left, leaving Link with a blank look on his face .

"I guess I'm doing this on my own then." He smiled looking up at the blue sky, but his eyes caught something far more interesting in the distance. A dark cloud loomed over the northern edge of the valley surrounding the peaceful village of Utan.

Just then the village's bell tower began ringing turning Link's attention to the central part of Utan, "saved by the bell…" He grinned then looking down he noticed the eerie silence.

"Where did all the ..." He stopped, starring at the ranch gates wide open, "heh heh I should get going to that meeting." He nervously looked around before running off, jumping the fence and heading towards the tower.


End file.
